


Starts, Finishes, and Stuff in Between

by cwi (MH_175)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MH_175/pseuds/cwi
Summary: A collection of false starts, one shots, and stuff I want out of my head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter





	Starts, Finishes, and Stuff in Between

“Sorry, are these seats taken?” I asked the bushy haired girl.

“Well no.” She said somewhat abruptly. “Well, if you're going to come in then come in.” She said, rudely, when I didn’t immediately enter the compartment.

I quirked an eyebrow.

Well, nothing for it, I wasn’t really the politest person after all.

“Why on Earth do you have so much stuff?” She demanded.

“Well,” I started, placing a hand on the back of my neck, “I sort of... appropriated it from a rather, entitled? boy who cut me off as I was running toward the entrance and demanded that I pick it up and bring it to him.” I said with something half way between a grimace and a smirk. She gasped like I’d kicked her.

“YOU STOLE IT!” She exclaimed.

“Not yet.” I protested. “I’m not going to keep it all, but he’s seems rich so his stuff is almost certainly better than mine, and I’m not keeping his books. Well not the ones I’ve alre-” I cut myself off when I saw her glare.

“You can’t just steal people’s things.” She declared. “Well, no, of course not. Just his.” I said, quite reasonably.

Before she could reply the door opened. I hurried to stand in front of the trunks and in the doorway was _him_.

I’ve heard that Harry Potter was on the train, are you him?” The absolute blonde ponce asked.

Oh.

That. Just.

OH!

He didn’t even recognize me. This bastard had cut me off, caused me to crash, risked grave bodily harm and ordered me to collect his things and he didn’t even recognize me.

This. Would. Not. Stand.

This great bleached rat didn’t know it, but he had declared war!

“That’s right.” I answered in a voice that wasn’t seething in righteous fury, no matter what the alarmed looks on everyone’s faces suggested.

“Ri- right, well I’m Draco Malfoy.” The self-righteous bastard said holding his hand out to shake. I briefly considered trying to squeeze his hand until he understood what a perfectly masculine and dominating figure I was until I remembered that I weighed about 35 kilos and had no actual upper body strength to speak of.

“Right, nice to meet you.” I said shaking his hand.

“Yes.” He assured me. “I’ve come to introduce myself and make sure you meet,” he paused, eyes flicking to the uptight girl, an honest to god _sneer_ on his face, “the right kind of people.”

What?

No really, what?

“Ah.” I said. “Well thanks for that, I’ll be sure to do so. K bye.” I finished, ushering him out the door and closing it in his confused face.

I turned to the girl, she looked as put off as I felt. “You see! That was him, we have to steal his stuff. Right?” I demanded.

A war broke out on the girl’s face. Anger battling guilt and being flanked by worry.

“I- I think so yes.” She finally concluded. “Yes!” I said turning and opening the stolen trunk. Thankfully it didn’t require any sort of magic to open and when I did my decision was immediately proven justified. Inside were a number of extremely high-quality cloaks. Malfoy and I were of a size, so I claimed those for myself. The girl and I-

Oh! “By the way my I’m Harry,” I said.

“Oh yes! Harry Potter I’ve read about you!”

“Ah. Good.” I said, deadpan.

“Erm, anyway. I’m Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you.” she said with a guilty look back at the trunk “I think anyway.”

“Cheer up Hermione, stealing from arseholes doesn’t count. Especially rich arseholes”

“Language!” She gasped.

_Language?_

“Fuck off.” I replied easily. Handing her a pair of preposterous eagle feather quills and half of the high-quality parchment from the trunk. She looked nearly murderous for a moment but judging from the gleam in her eye at the sight of the fancy nerd supplies greed apparently won out.

We finished splitting the loot and I snuck the trunk out to abandon it in a restroom. As the hours passed the anxiety about getting caught seemed to have faded into a sort of smug satisfaction from Hermione, similar feelings had never really been absent from me since she had agreed to the righteous expropriation.

We began awkwardly getting to know one another. She seemed nearly as under-socialized as i was. But despite they Hermione being a slightly self-absorbed, and extremely self-conscious, complete enormous swot; and myself being, if I'm honest _slightly_ smug, and gleefully, sometimes idiotically, insubordinate, we also had a fair amount in common and got on rather well. 

Eventually we settled in to read quietly and the train pulled into the station. The students gathered together and we were sent our respective ways with us first years conveyed in as dramatic a fashion as the school could easily arrange. In this case, that was via boat across a lake. 

Hermione and I snagged a boat with a blonde girl and a not blonde girl. 

"Hi, I'm Harry Pott-

 _Oh wow_ I thought at the sight of the castle.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed quietly behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I randomly thought up, wrote down, and didn't look at again for a couple of years.  
> I've thought about continuing it in a series of one shots because the version of Harry I've started here was fun to write, but I"m not sure where I would go from here.


End file.
